just a little KAMES fun
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: After hearing what kendall said in the bathroom. James wants to have a little fun. KAMES


chapter 1 James and Kendall get a good fuck

Kendall had always liked James ever since middle school. After all what gay guy wouldnt? James was so handsome he had long brown hair,sparkling brown eyes,a short nose,long legs, and was 17 years old. Kendall was the same age. But it didn't matter how old or young they were because james was not gay and Kendall was not very athletic unlike James who was on the soccer team. Kendall had to find out if james was gay without asking him. Little did he know james was also gay. But the difference was Kendall wanted a relationship with james, but james just wanted a someone he could have a good fuck with now and then. One day james walked into the bathroom at school and saw Kendall masturbating behind the closed doors he was softly saying "christian, christian yes suck me harder!" james could not believe

his luck he devised a plan he would set it in motion at lunch. after they were finished eating I asked Kendall if he would come and talk with me. A million things went though kendall's head. "oh no he probably saw me masturbating why did I say christians name out loud?" "Im so stupid!" "I heard you saying christians name in the bathroom earlier today Kendall." "oh no what was he going to do to him?" "Ive got to say you are pretty cute that really turned me on when you said that." "Oh no please james don't tell christian ill do ANYTHING for you!" "Wait what? you said it turned you on?" "Yeah and you said you will do anything to keep me from telling christian?"

"OH SHIT I CANT BELIEVE I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!" well if you will do anything for me go to the bathroom after school and so he did but not before getting his recorder whatever James was planning on doing to him he would only do it once. he put it in the bathroom stall and turned it was by one of the stalls he said im glad you came I was about to text all your friends about how you like guys. no please don't I said. don't worry I wont as long as you give me what I want. James pushed him into the bathroom stall and undid kendall's belt and james said im gonna fuck you. This was a dream come true for

Kendall. really this is what you want? I can do this without you threatening me you know? really? yeah james I have always liked you. well im glad. but listen I got a reputation to protect ok. I don't want you as my boyfriend or as my anything. This is just some stress release. you got it? yeah I got it. But this isn't something like you fuck me and then I fuck you ok! you suck me and I get to fuck you or I will tell your friends that you like guys ok! you can tell them I am

lying but who do you think they are going to believe you or Mr. popular? this made kendall's heart sank when james said this. but he was going to get to fuck james after he recorded their sex anyway! so he looked down and said wow james you have a huge dick! yeah i know be quiet, take off your pants, and turn around Kendall did just that james lined himself up with Kendall and rammed into him ohhhhhh yeeeesssss... he continued pounding into Kendall. "you never told me how tight you were!" Kendall made sure they were looking right into the camera and

said "yeah james fuck me your dick feels soooo good in my asshole." James was puzzled why kendall would say this it could not possibly feel good. "I would do anything for you james." "ohhh yeah that's what I want to hear." good boy! "ugh ahhhhhh RIGHT THERE JAMES IT FEELS SOOOOO GOOD" ugh yeah im gonna make it soo you can't walk for a week! He was now balls deep inside of Kendall it felt so fucking good knowing he could this to him whenever he felt like it from now on. oh yeah james cum inside me. I want it How much do you want it Kendall? soooooo badly James. well take it then. take it all! and with that

james came all inside Kendall filling him up to the brim and bathing his insides with his cum. James pulled out. that's was awesome Kendall thanks for that hey go ahead and bring 50$ tomorrow I need a new video game k. he finished putting back on his cloths and looked at Kendall. He was smiling why the fuck are you smiling? why would I bring you money exactly? BECAUSE I WILL FUCKING TELL EVERYONE YOU ARE GAY THATS WHY! very true but then they would see both of us and why would you do that? what are you talking about? they will believe me! true but its kind of hard to deny you are gay when they see a video of you fucking me!

yan got his camera from its hiding place SHIT FUCK SHIT ha ha yep so ya when we fuck we are both going to or not at all. James decided to turn on his charm Kendall you are so amazing. I really do love you I just didn't think you would love me. so why don't yo u give that camera and i will make sweet love to you. You think I will fall for that? Fine whatever it was worth a try what do you want me to do? well you can start by getting your cloths off again. he took off his pants again and he put his hands on the wall and said go for it Tiger. Kendall lined himself up with james and wiping his pre cum around his hole. get on with it james growled!

"that's not the way it works james you have to at least pretend like you like it." james knew had to after he had much more to lose then Kendall did. Kendall put himself inside James earning a squeal of pain from the younger boy shhhh its ok baby ill go slow. why was Kendall being so nice to me when I didn't? I just basically raped him! It started to feel really good ohh Kendall IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD GO FASTER KENDALL uhh yes right there! Kendall hit there again that's my sweet

spot YES I LOVE IT Kendall! ugh ugh right want my cum inside you? yes GOD yes Kendall I do. After a few more fast thrusts he blew his huge Load right into James's ass painting his prostate white. after they cleaned up James said wow I can't believe I didn't want you to fuck me he said smiling. yeah well theres more where that came from! they both kissed passionately Kendall let James explore his mouth after a few minutes they were out of breath. Wow that was great. Sure was james. get here early tomorrow so we can do that again ha ha sure james love to. Hey Are you my boyfriend now or something Kendall asked? Uhh I guess in a way. I enjoy fucking you but if I ever get the chance to take that camera away from you I will. don't ever think I wont. Kendall laughed. but I do care about you in a way I guess. they kissed again cupping each others balls. the both went in separate directions knowing tomorrow would be just as good!

Read and review and tell me if I should continue this? I have some more ideas


End file.
